


VOLVERTE A VER

by Annis_T



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, VIP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, bigbang, kpop, vip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: "Un año más, lo vuelve a ver, se vuelven a encontrar en ese café donde compartieron tantos momentos juntos, pero aunque coinciden, no es él el que se encuentra en esa mesa."Fanfic con motivo del Día de Muertos. BaeRiBIGBANG .NO PLAGIAR. NO SEAS RATA.





	

Un año más, lo vuelve a ver, se vuelven a encontrar en ese café donde compartieron tantos momentos juntos, pero aunque coinciden, no es él el que se encuentra en esa mesa.

 

“¿Cómo te va mi amor?”

 

Dicho pensamiento resonó en su mente mientras lo ve más delgado que el año anterior, más níveo, con esas manchas violáceas debajo de esos hermosos ojos de mirada caída… luce tan triste y eso le rompe el corazón. Se suponía que debía estar radiante en felicidad por ello habían terminado.

 

Se queda en una mesa alejada, toma asiento inclinándose en un ángulo que le permita espiar. Ya conoce a esa otra persona que le sonríe, Kang Daesung. Es un buen hombre, tenía que admitirlo, de nobles sentimientos aunque un poco retraído para su gusto. A Seunghyun le encantan las atenciones, le encanta que le brinden tanto amor, es como un niño… exige palabras y caricias tiernas. Quizás por eso el menor se va poniendo más pálido y serio. Ya no está esa sonrisa juguetona, más lejos quedó la sonrisa coqueta, ahora no hay sonrisa.

 

Aunque su lado egoísta es feliz porque Seunghyun descubriera que no hay nadie que lo puede amar como él lo amó, y aun lo sigue amando, siente una terrible opresión. Tanto que buscaba su libertad rompiendo su relación… ¿No debería estar al menos un poco contento? ¿Acaso la ansiada libertad no era realmente lo que buscaba? ¿Aún habría una excusa para atraer su atención? ¿Existía la esperanza de un “Tal vez…”?

 

Duele admitir que poco a poco Daesung se ha ganado un lugar en el corazón de maknae. Envía regalos, siempre está disponible cuando le llama, y aunque no suele decir tantas palabras, lo compensa con dulces caricias que producen envidia. Él quiere tocar a Seunghyun.

 

El apartamento donde vivieron juntos fue vendido al mejor postor, sus pertenencias olvidadas como ropa y accesorios, terminaron en una caja en la oficina de un refugio para indigentes. Los libros fueron revendidos a una de las tantas librerías de la ciudad… y los obsequios, junto a las fotografías fueron incinerados, cuando Seunghyun dijo que iba a dejar a atrás el pasado, en verdad lo iba a hacer. Se deshizo de cuanta cosa, objeto y recuerdo suyo existiera.

Le escocieron los ojos de solo recordar esas tardes en que el menor sin una sola pizca de remordimiento se deshizo de sus vestigios. Fueron eliminados con tanta indiferencia que realmente deseó poder arrancarse del pecho el gran amor que siente por ese ingrato.

 

A pesar de que Seung no mereciera nada, no pudo dejar de amarle un ápice. Así que desde lejos le sigue, pretende asegurarse que esté bien, que no caiga en malas manos… que sea feliz.

 

Tres horas después, Daesung se lleva a su gran amor. En un silencio cada vez más tenso, Seunghyun abandona el local. Pasa por su lado, él gira su rostro y, siente una emoción cuando los ojos de mirada caída se detienen en su dirección, pero ni siquiera puede terminar de disfrutar dicha sensación cuando pasa de largo. ¿Por qué continúa ignorándolo?

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

No hay palabras bonitas como cuando ellos lo hacían, solo intercambian jadeos y cortos gemidos. Seung no gime ruidosamente, no exclama libremente su orgasmo como solía hacerlo, le encantaba presumir que disfrutaba de un buen encuentro entre sábanas. Tan solo se aferra los brazos de Daesung, a veces, unen sus bocas en un beso demasiado brusco… y cuando Dae pretende ser dulce, el gran amor de mirada caída le exige que sea rudo. En todo el acto sexual, esos hermosos ojos, están cerrados, el ceño fruncido más por tensión que por placer.

Así que él está orgulloso, Kang no ha aprendido a tocar esa deliciosa piel pecosa, no sabe cómo extraer delirantes gemidos en un simple beso húmedo. Todo lo hace de manera torpe, de manera desesperada, de manera rápida… no pareciera haber amor, simplemente es un revolcón sin chiste. El mismo encuentro frívolo que solían tener ellos cuando intentaban huir de sus sentimientos.

 

Finalmente termina el encuentro y no puede negar con su cabeza. Es lastimosa la relación. ¿Para esto Seunghyun lo dejó? No puede culparlo de sentirse vacío con tanta frialdad.

 

 

—Lo siento. —La voz finalmente abandona el tono serio y ronco. Desvía la mirada caída, huyendo cobardemente de los ojos alegres de Kang.

 

—No, no digas eso… —Daesung frunce el ceño angustiado.- Gracias, por permitirme tocarte.

 

—Lo siento…

 

 

La voz se rompe y las lágrimas corren por esas mejillas cada vez más delgadas.

 

 

—No, no te disculpes. Está bien.

 

—Lo siento… yo…

 

 

Antes de que abandonara la cama para encerrarse en el baño del dormitorio, Daesung lo abraza, lo arrastra hasta su pecho y ahí lo sostiene. Besa la coronilla de la cabeza.

 

 

—Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Todo está bien. Estará bien. Yo estoy contigo.

 

—Mereces a alguien mejor, estoy tan roto…

 

—Yo elegí amarte ¿Recuerdas? —La brillante mirada de ese ladrón de amores se oscurece, también sufre. Sin embargo ese es el precio a pagar por meterse con un hombre ajeno.

 

—Tengo tantas cicatrices.

 

 

Cuando intentó levantar sus manos, el mayor las apartó, sus fuertes manos rodearon las delgadas muñecas y las alejó.

 

 

—Eres hermoso, eres perfecto.

 

 

El corazón se le encoge de ver esa escena, su Seunghyun sufre profundamente y desconocer la razón solo acrecienta la angustia. ¿Por qué llora? ¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Por qué es tan infeliz?

 

Daesung es demasiado torpe, porque en lugar de presionar hasta que el menor confiese las razones de su pesar, se queda en silencio como un idiota y deja que Seung sufra. En esos momentos lo odia, le envidia por tener el privilegio de tenerlo.

 

Lo que daría por estar un día, o una hora, inclusive un minuto, seguramente transformaría esa tristeza en dicha. Porque lo había dicho, nadie, nadie amaría a Seung como él lo hace. Y palabra.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Kang no volvió a insistir en el asunto, posteriormente el menor regresaría a la calma.

 

Como suele suceder cada mañana, el ladrón de amores se prepara para el trabajo, sin embargo, ésta vez es diferente. Una maleta descansa a lado de la puerta.

 

 

—¿Estarás bien en mi ausencia?

 

 

Su gran amor asiente lentamente, intenta sonreír.

 

 

—Será un día, regresaré pronto. He llamado a Jiyong para que venga a hacerte compañía.

 

—No es necesario.

 

—Vendrá más tarde. Así que descansa.

 

 

Jiyong. Así que el traidor de Kwon Jiyong solapa a Kang… ¡su mejor amigo de la infancia! Eso es imperdonable. ¿Cómo puede ser posible tanta bajeza?  Claro, como ya está con Choi Seunghyun ha olvidado de a quién debe lealtad.

 

Ese malagradecido lo va a escuchar. Tiene tantas cosas que reclamar. ¡Gracias a él que Choi le hizo caso! ¡Fue por él que el idiota accedió a esa cita a ciegas en el cine cuando tenían 16 años! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Jiyong falte tanto a su Amistad?!

 

 

Su ira se va esfumando cuando habiéndose marchado Kang, su más grande amor se enreda en las sábanas dispuesto a continuar durmiendo, pero entre los murmullos, sale su nombre…

 

 

—Bae…

 

 

La angustia que nunca se fue se interpuso sobre las demás emociones. La voz sonaba llena de tristeza, de anhelo y de amor.

 

Se quedó mirando como ese cada vez más delgado cuerpo se fue encerrando hasta adquirir la posición fetal. Solo fue capaz de apartar la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Jiyong.

 

Ingresó a la recamara, acarició los cabellos oscuros de Seung y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas, luego, fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Jiyong tampoco lucía feliz, aquel andrógino rostro estaba estoico, solo se conmovían al ver a Seung dormir. Nada quedaba de ese amigo juguetón, no había vida en esos ojos que siempre están delineados. Cuando terminó regresó con el menor.

 

 

—Ri-ah… tienes que comer algo. —Susurró cuidadoso.- Vamos, Riri-ah… debes comer.

 

—Hyung… —La queja no se hizo esperar debido a la insistencia de su mejor amigo.- No quería despertar.

 

—Lo sé, pero debes comer… luego puedes regresar a dormir.

 

 

Los hermosos ojos de mirada caída se abrieron por completo y se resignaron al mandato. Dejó la cama y fue hasta el comedor a tomar los alimentos. Ji retomó un poco de su personalidad durante la comida.

 

 

—Sería genial que vinieras a la exposición. A Seung le encantaría.

 

—Tu novio es artista impresionante, hyung.

 

 

La emoción seca de dicha respuesta fue suficiente para deshacer el agradable clima. Abandonó la mesa con la mitad del platillo y se encerró en la habitación pero la puerta no podía asegurarse y Ji le imitó subiendo a la cama, se acurrucó cerca del menor. Durmieron juntos, mientras él sería la vigilia.

 

Despertó su mejor amigo de toda la vida debido al insistente sonido del móvil. Mensajes de Choi y llamadas de Kang.

 

 

—¿Cómo está…? –Pudo escuchar la voz del eterno amante de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, esta denotaba preocupación.

 

—No lo sé, Seung-ah… lo veo más triste que antes.

 

—¿Le dijiste lo de la exposición?

 

—Sigue indispuesto a salir… -Entonces un par de lágrimas se deslizan por el hermoso rostro andrógino.- Tengo miedo… ¿Y si lo vuelve a hacer?

 

—Han pasado ya cinco años desde que Youngbae murió… pero no ha progresado en su duelo.

                              

—El psicólogo dice que para la mente de Seugnhyunnie cada día es 02 de Noviembre...

 

 

 

Es en ese momento en que deja de escuchar la conversación. Por estar todo el tiempo pensando en su más grande amor lo ha olvidado… él está muerto.

 

Suspira agotado, sus manos friegan el rostro en el característico gesto de desesperación. No es nada agradable que cada año ocurra lo mismo, te recuerden tu propia muerte.

Camina a la habitación, ve a su precioso amor enredado en mantas aferrándose al mundo de los sueños casi con rabia, ignorando que por las largas pestañas las lágrimas corren.

 

 

—Bae… -Le escucha llamar.

 

Se arrodilla al lecho y ve las malditas cicatrices en las delgadas muñecas. Las recuerda, fueron hechas con el filo de la navaja de afeitar un mes después del entierro. Jiyong lo habría descubierto y llevado a emergencias. Sería ese momento en que todo sentimiento retenido se liberaría… gritos, llanto desgarrador… Seunghyun dejaría ver cuán roto se encontraba.

 

Más abajo están las otras marcas plasmadas con fragmentos de cristal, agujas y cuchillos de cocina. El castigo autoinfligido al sentenciarse culpable de todo. Y él, atrapado en la tercera dimensión caería en desesperación, ¿Cómo hacerle entender que nada fue culpa suya? ¿Cómo ayudarle a superar la separación? ¿Cómo detenerlo?

 

Y cuando todos creyeron que el segundo año sería más soportable… Seunghyun demostró que no tenía intenciones de seguir adelante en la vida. Provocó asfixia con una corbata, Choi Seunghyun llegó de imprevisto por orden de Jiyong. Por su parte hizo de todo por comunicarse con Ri-ah, alguna vez se prometieron que si uno moría, no se harían daño y sin embargo, todo intento de comunicación fracasó; no le escuchaba, no le veía, no le sentía.

 

El tercer aniversario lo pasó sumido en drogas que lo mantenían en un preocupante estado de narcolepsia. En todo el tiempo que le quedaba fue testigo mudo. Sufría ver las venas inyectadas, la delgadez marcada y lloró por tanto dolor.

 

El cuarto año fue al psiquiátrico, ahí conoció al que sería el ladrón de amores. Kang Daesung no era especialista en el estudio del comportamiento humano, pero su hermana sí, en una visita el primer encuentro literalmente salvó la vida de su gran amor… descubrió a Ri-ah intentando saltar de la terraza e intervino frustrando el plan suicida.

                Así que desde ese momento, en cada oportunidad dedicaba minutos en conversar con su maltrecho amor, comenzó a reaccionar ante la interacción y poco a poco dio muestras de estabilizarse… irremediablemente, Kang se enamoró. Ingenuamente creyó que sería capaz de cambiar el corazón de Ri-ah.

 

 

 

Así como Ri-ah se culpa, él no se perdona todo el daño que su partida inesperada ocasionó en su gran amor.

 

                Ellos eran tan diferentes pero sus sentimientos no se detuvieron. Coincidieron en la Universidad. El menor estudiaba en la facultad de Economía y por su desempeño se veía un prometedor futuro. Él por su parte, estudiaba en la facultad de Derecho siguiendo la tradición familiar… un casi choque entre el Ferrari blanco y su Audi R8 negro además del descubrimiento de tener en común la amistad de Jiyong, fueron los ingredientes que sirvieron para cocinar su relación.

                Ri-ah, era muy popular en la Universidad por presidir las mejores fiestas. Su alma y cuerpo eran libres de toda atadura, pero cuando se entregó dedicó toda su atención a Dong Youngbae. Hyorin era su novia desde la secundaria superior, pero no pudo evitar desear besar los pecaminosos labios del menor… fue tan débil al caer a la trampa de niñato; fue infiel, fue mentiroso, fue traidor, no obstante aquellos sacrificios valieron la pena, porque el jugador se volvió el juguete. Una vez limpias sus situaciones sentimentales encajaron como piezas de rompecabezas.

                El idilio terminó cuando Ri-ah estaba culminando su educación univeristaria, una beca a Estados Unidos despertó las ansias de su gran amor por extender las alas y emprender el vuelo, pero no le incluyó en sus planes.

               

 

Entonces… empezaron las discusiones… los gritos… las reconciliaciones… las negociaciones… celos… inseguridades… la ruptura.

 

 

Ese día, un frío pero bello dos de noviembre. Una cita que parecía ser de reconciliación pero que escondía negras intenciones… el Río Han.

 

“ _Terminemos. Iré a América y no pienso volver. Es mejor continuar cada uno separado. No pienso pedirte que vayas conmigo cuando sé que heredarás el bufete de tu padre, así que está bien. Quiero libertad. El próximo lunes comienzo un curso intensivo de inglés así que debo irme mañana en la noche.”_

 

No permitió objetar hasta que terminó… ¿Y qué hizo? Se dedicó a arrojar mierda en lugar de salvar la relación. Reclamos estúpidos, sacrificios fueron replicados, y al ver que el otro no desistía sus planes… decidió hacerse la víctima.

 

Entre los dos, durante mucho tiempo había creído que Seung era el más fuerte… así lo fue creyendo incluso después de terminar la relación y se fue liberando el más amargo veneno, luciendo arrogancia, inferencia… ahora, sabe que aquella persona a la que consideraba la más fuerte en realidad es la más frágil.

 

El frío anochecer, con la mente hecha un caos encendió el motor de su auto decidido a continuar su vida, la repentina lluvia, autopista traicionera, un motociclista…

No hubo dolor, después del estruendo sintió como si el cuerpo no le perteneciera, mas al haber su propio cuerpo ensangrentado lo supo… había fallecido.

 

El siguiente escenario… Sus padres recibiendo la noticia, aún recuerda la mala reacción de Jiyong así como el gran apoyo de Seunghyun mayor, que le sostuvo. Eso no ocurrió con Seung… su más grande amor no tuvo brazos que le consolaran, él no podía hacerlo nunca más.

                Apenas hubo un silencioso llanto, el ruidoso chico que conoció se volvió terriblemente callado, dejó de ir a las clases, comenzó a palidecer, fue aislandose… un mes después del entierro se armó de valor para ir al cementerio a visitarle.

 

Justamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Ri-ah le quería… y cuán frágil era. Culpabilidad, remordimientos, desesperación burbujeó su interior hasta que volverse en una rosa negra.

 

Poco pudo hacer… una cálida luz le envolvió haciéndole caer en un sueño, hasta que finales de octubre despertase y fuera libre para visitar a sus padres, a sus amigos… deja para el final a su más grande amor porque a su lado pasa los últimos días hasta que vuelve a dormir, repitiendo el ciclo cada año. Una maldita condena.

 

¿Cómo detener el sufrimiento de Seung-ah?

 

 

\--Bae…

 

La suave voz llamándole resultó el golpe perfecto para traerlo a la realidad.

 

 

Estuvo contemplando la relajada respiración de su preciosa rosa negra, hasta que sin darse cuenta fue adormeciéndose. ¿Era tiempo de volver al más allá?

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

Un cielo estrellado, el Río Han brilla gracias a las luces del puente.

 

 

\--¿Bae…? –Gira la mirada y ve al mismo pequeño que conoció en la universidad. Puede jurar que viste la misma ropa de aquel primer encuentro.

 

\--Hola. –Se obligó a decir, sin estar seguro de cómo tomar las cosas, la situación resultaba un tanto extraña.

 

\--¡Bae!

 

Sin darle tiempo a algo, el menor se arroja sobre su cuerpo y juntos caen al suelo. Los delgados brazos se enredan a su cuello sujetando con fuerza, y una humedad se va palpando sobre su hombro derecho.

 

\--Te amo. –Entre los débiles sollozos atina a escuchar.- Te amo.

 

\--Mi más grande amor. –Atinó a responder. ¿Estaban en un sueño o Seung finalmente…? Su corazón se apretó.

 

\--¡Quédate conmigo!

 

\--Seung-ah… -Estrechó con la misma intensidad. Seunghyun no había muerto, se encontraban en una especie de sueño.

 

\--¡Perdóname! ¡Fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió! ¡Por favor perdóname!

 

\--Deja de decir eso. Fue un accidente… -La voz implorante, atormentaba; provocaba dolor.

 

\--Si yo no hubiera dicho esas cosas, tú y yo…

 

\--Detente. –Comprendió que poseía la oportunidad de salvar a su más grande amor. Iba a aprovechar la ocasión.- Deja de creer que todo ha sido tu culpa porque no lo es. Deja de lastimar a las personas, y sobretodo… deja de lastimarte.

 

\--Eso no…

 

\--Ri-ah no puede mentirme… lo sé todo porque lo veo todo, cada año.

 

El menor se estremeció ante su confesión.

 

\--No quiero vivir sin ti.

 

\--Tienes que hacerlo.

 

\--Quiero ir contigo.

 

\--Aun no es tu tiempo.

 

\--¡No me importa!

 

\--A mí sí. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cada vez que te vuelvo a ver? Solo puedo estar contigo cada año.

 

\--¿Vienes cada año?

 

\--Desde que me fui. Y me gustaría que al volver a ver a mi más grande amor, sea recibido con alegría… deseo que cada visita sea un momento lleno de felicidad como lo era antes.

 

El menor se removió hasta sentarse sobre su regazo.

 

\--Es tan difícil… yo quiero estar contigo.

 

\--Te aseguro que volveremos a estar juntos, pero a su debido tiempo.

 

\--No quiero esperar.

 

\--Tienes que hacerlo, porque si tú intervienes… no te perdonaré. Vives con una persona a la que has herido mucho y ahora debes compensarlo.

 

\--¿Te refieres a…?

 

\--Es un buen hombre, yo lo apruebo.

 

\--Bae… yo solo te amo a ti.

 

\--Y si te enamoras nuevamente, no cambiará ese hecho. Tienes que rehacer tu vida, volver a la universidad, disfrutar, hacer feliz a alguien más.

 

\--No puedo. –Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en esos bonitos ojos.- No me pidas cosas que no puedo cumplir.

 

\--Sí puedes pero no quieres. –Replicó con cariño. Acarició la pequeña nariz.- Hazlo por favor.

 

\--No.

 

\--Se lo debes a la persona más importante y a la que has lastimado demasiado.

 

\--Perdóname… -La primera pareja de lágrimas se deslizó y un momento después, su mano las limpió. Sintió la tibieza y humedad. Todo era real aunque se tratase de un sueño.

 

\--Hablo de ti. –Lo abrazó percibiendo su aroma, su calor.- Aunque parezca difícil, no estás solo. Tienes que permitirte una segunda oportunidad a ti mismo y a los demás, es mi mayor deseo. ¿No podrías intentarlo?

 

\--Por ti…

 

\--¿Lo harías?

 

\--¿Es lo que quieres, cierto?

 

\--Ver feliz a mi más grande amor, es el deseo de cualquier enamorado.

 

\--Entonces, lo intentaré. –Se aferró a su pecho.- ¿Y podré verte?

 

\--Te aseguro que cada año vendré a verte, aunque no me escuches o sientas, yo estaré a tu lado. Es el permiso que me otorgan.

 

\--Te estaré esperando, así que no demores. –

 

\--¿En verdad lo harás?

 

\--Lo intentaré. Te lo prometo.

 

\--Que así sea, entonces.

 

Un beso casto selló la promesa y el resto de noche la pasaron conversando de miles de cosas. El menor lo tocaba temiendo en que desapareciera a la primera distracción, y en el fondo él también temía eso.

 

Cuando el amanecer fue colgándose, ambos comenzaron a sentir sueño, pero él supo que el suyo era el mismo adormecimiento del llamado.

 

\--Vive bien, mi más grande amor.

 

\--¿Tienes que irte? –El menor despertó alarmado.- No te vayas.

 

\--Será solo un tiempo, luego volveremos a vernos. Lo prometo.

 

\--No… no quiero.

 

\--Cuida de Jiyong… has feliz a Daesung, y vive bien. ¿De acuerdo? –Los parpados se cerraron.

 

\--¡Bae! ¡Por favor, no te duermas! ¡No me dejes!

 

\--No es… un adiós. –Murmuró.- …Es… un… hasta luego…

 

\--¡Bae! ¡Bae!

 

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apretó el agarre de las manos pequeñas.

 

\--Estaremos bien. Recuerda… lo prometiste…

 

\--Bae… no.

 

\--Te amo.

 

 

Dejó de escuchar al gran amor de su vida. Los recuerdos se diluyeron, una silenciosa paz calmó las preocupaciones y durmió.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Un año más, lo vuelve a ver, se vuelven a encontrar en ese café donde compartieron tantos momentos juntos, pero aunque coinciden, no es él el que se encuentra en esa mesa.

 

“¿Cómo te va mi amor?”

 

Dicho pensamiento resonó en su mente mientras lo ve más saludable que el año anterior, un poco bronceado, con esas manchas violáceas debajo de esos hermosos ojos de mirada caída… luce alegre y ello aumenta el palpitar del corazón. Está más hermoso que antes.

 

Se queda en una mesa alejada, toma asiento inclinándose en un ángulo que le permita espiar. Ya conoce a esa otra persona que le sonríe, Kang Daesung. Es un buen hombre, tenía que admitirlo, de nobles sentimientos aunque un poco retraído para su gusto, pero algo ha cambiado, hace una ridícula imitación. A Seunghyun le encantan las atenciones, le encanta que le brinden tanto amor, es como un niño… exige palabras y caricias tiernas. A simple vista se ve que las exigencias han sido atendidas, suelta sonora carcajada ante los raros gestos del otro. Tiene esa sonrisa juguetona, no es coqueta, ni presuntuosa, sino tibia.

 

Es feliz porque Seunghyun ha intentado darse una segunda oportunidad. Se mudó con Daesung a Tokyo, donde ingresó a la universidad en la facultad de Economía, aunque tiene un poco de dificultad adaptarse, lo hace bien. Aprende a cocinar, practica con su nueva pareja natación.

 

Y hoy, ellos han venido a Seúl para visitar no solo a sus familias, sino también irán a su tumba. A su mesa llega su mejor amigo de toda la vida junto a Seunghyun.

                De camino al cementerio, compran flores e incienso. Sin prisas se dirigen a donde reposan sus restos sin saber que él les sigue. Jiyong acomoda las flores, Choi prende el incienso y Ri-ah dirige una plegaria. Se quedan un rato en silencio, mientras él los observa. Ji es el primero en alejarse seguido de Daesung, Seunghyun les imita, pero su más grande amor demora más.

 

\--¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Bae?

 

“Sí” Respondió aunque sabía que sería imposible que le escuchara, entonces ve una mariposa cerca de las flores que Ji colocó y la atrapa en sus manos: “ _Por favor lleva mi mensaje”_

 

La mariposa entonces vuela sin vacilar, hasta revolotear sobre el hombro izquierdo logrando que Ri-ah abra los ojos y mire a la delicada criatura que al haber tenido su atención se posa sobre la tumba.

 

\--¿Bae…? ¿Estás aquí?

 

Maravillado por el contacto indirecto obtenido, mira las flores y las intenta sacudir… ve como su gesto se transforma en una corriente de aire que hace que las flores se agiten deshojando los pétalos.

                Su más grande amor, entiende aquella acción como su mensaje.

 

\--Entonces es una promesa. Nos reuniremos cada año, hasta que sea el momento de partir.

 

Se inclinó y tras un “te amo” susurrado, emprendió con paciencia el camino de regreso sin saber que le acompañaba, hoy se quedaría hasta que el llamado se hiciera presente.

 

 

_¿Qué nos recuerdan los cirios?_

_Martirios._

_¿Qué penetra en nuestras venas?_

_Las penas._

_¿Qué nos regalan las flores?_

_Amores._

_Se renuevan los dolores,_

_Con los pétalos que arrojas,_

_Pues al tirarlos deshojas_

_Martirios, penas y amores._

JULIE SOPERTRÁN

 

 

FIN.


End file.
